The present invention relates to a laser alignment system for the precise vertical positioning of the static pressure scale of a medical personal drip or drain device. More particularly, to a reusable detachable laser aligning device that releaseably, and rotatably attaches to a locating strip mounted to the back of a static pressure scale and provides a laser beam that may be horizontally leveled and indicated onto the insertion point of a patient's catheter.
In many medical procedures a catheter connected to either a drainage bag or a drip bag is inserted into an opening in the human body for the pressure monitoring, addition or removal of fluids. This is commonly done in the patient's intracranial, intravascular, intracardiac, intrapulmonary or intrafascial compartments. The pressure at the point of the opening is often critical, as the differential pressure between this and the fluid level in the bag is the motive force for the movement of the fluids. For this fluid movement to be accomplished at a controlled rate, the differential pressure between the insertion point and the bag's fluid level must be accurately known. This requires that a precise vertical alignment of the “zero point” on the static pressure scale of the bag be made. This is accomplished through the vertical alignment of a horizontal laser beam with the insertion point of the catheter.
Prior art laser alignment systems exist but have many downfalls. Their leveling systems are not designed to be used on either side of the patient; their laser axis is not perfectly aligned with the zero reference point of their vertical static pressure scale; they have a single leveling indicator; they do not have adjustment means to level the laser light beam with the leveling indicator; visibility of the leveling indicator is poor; and they do not have a system for rapid alignment of the laser's axis with the zero reference point.
The present invention includes a precise locating strip affixed perpendicularly to a static pressure scale that vertically and horizontally aligns the center of rotation of a reusable detachable laser aligning device with the zero reference point of the scale. The laser is adjustable to coincide with the indicated horizontal position of both vials in a set of bubble leveling vials. The leveling device has a quick release and alignment clamping arrangement. The leveling device can be rotated 180 degrees for use on either side of the patient and the leveling vials are located at opposing sides and ends of the device for clear visibility and redundancy. There is a timer circuit in the device that shuts the laser off after a predetermined time to ensure maximum battery life and to allow a hands off setup.
Henceforth, such a medical laser alignment system with the described advantages would fulfill a long felt need in the medical industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.